


Neon Genesis Evangelion: Secret

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: Shinji Ikari has a secret, but even if he wanted to tell anyone they wouldn't care. No one cares... A short series of drabbles about Shinji and the people he interacts with. Trigger Warning: contains self harm.





	Neon Genesis Evangelion: Secret

**Chapter 1**

Shinji groaned as pain lanced through his legs. He lost his balance, collapsing on the dusty track. His classmates were already far ahead of him, ignoring the pathetic boy lagging behind. It didn't surprise him; it was normal. People only cared about him when they needed him, like his father having him pilot an Eva.

"Hey Shinji, need help?" asked Touji, hand out. Shinji grabbed his hand and with his help, stood up.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling to his friend, glad to be reminded someone did care. Underneath his sweats, he felt blood trickle down his legs from reopened cuts.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Asuka's day had sucked since it started. She woke up late, Shinji got sick and she forgot her lunch at home. Worse, Misato wanted her to do all their laundry. This included a pair of nasty blood dotted boxers, probably left over from Shinji's period. Then, she had to dispose of  _all_  of Misato's trash herself, but the bag ripped, dumping beer bottles and used wrappers everywhere. The cause: a blood covered razor. Ignoring the trash Asuka ran upstairs, and into Shinji's room. Shinji protested as she ripped off his blankets and underwear, revealing scabs on his thighs.

"You bastard."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for seeing me on such short notice," said Misato, taking a seat across from Kaji in the empty diner.

"I figured if you were calling me at this hour it was important."

"Normally I'd ask RItsuko, but…"

"You don't want NERV to know."

"Correct."

"One of the kids?"

"Shinji. He's been cutting."

"Since when?"

"No clue. Asuka found the blade today and told me."

"What's Shinji said about this?"

"I haven't asked," said Misato, clenching her hands and looking away. "I'm scared to."

Kaji had no response, so he just grabbed Misato's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rei woke up at 6 sharp, no alarm needed. She walked into her bathroom, brushed her teeth and spat the rinse into the sink. The she showered, dressed, ate breakfast and left for school.

At school she entered her classroom, sat down and waited for class to start. When it did, she briefly noted that both Shinji and Asuka were absent. At lunch she bought some bread, ate and waited again for class. At the final bell the class was dismissed and Rei walked home.

Rei did her course work, ate dinner and went to sleep, everything normal and ok.


End file.
